Taffy Trundles In
Taffy Trundles In is the fourth short story in the anthology Spitfire Parade which covers the exploits of Biggles and his R.A.F. 666 Squadron during the Battle of Britain. This story was a reworking of Biggles and the Runaway Tank, a story with a First World War setting first published in Modern Boy No. 336, June 1934 and later republished in Biggles in France where the story spans 2 chapters, the later part of One Bomb and Two Pockets and Stand Clear--I'm Coming! Taffy Trundles In was adapted as a graphic comic strip in Le Bal des Spitfire, first published in French in 1992, written and drawn by Francis Bergèse. Synopsis Taffy Hughes has to force land his damaged Spitfire before he gets to Rawlham to report to 666 Squadron. Unfortunately, his choice of alternative transport proves he lives up to his nickname of "Buster". Plot (click on expand to read) Biggles is rather pleased at the prospect of another pilot posting in as it would bring 666 Squadron up to strength but Bertie is slightly more cautious. The new pilot, J. W. Hughes has the ominous nickname of "Taffy the buster". Taffy had, according to Bertie, who had served in the same squadron, a reputation for busting things. Sometimes, his destructive tendencies were welcome, like shooting down 4 Dornier Do-17 bombers who had interrupted his rugby match. But at other times, his own side had to take damage from him too, like when he busted the officers mess by crashing a lorry into it. Taffy would soon live up to his reputation at 666 Sqn. He had chosen to fly a route designed to bring him into contact with enemy aircraft and this allowed him to tangle with a few Junkers Ju-88 bombers and Me-109 fighters. He found that he bit off more than he could chew, however, when he found himself pursued by five Heinkel He-112 fighters. After a narrow escape, he found his aircraft damaged and is forced to put down on a field near Rawlham. Feeling thirsty he spots a tank crew and approaches them to ask for a drink. The tankmen offer to show him around their tank and this somehow ends up with Taffy trapped inside the tank and all alone with the engine running. Taffy's desperate efforts to steer the tank prove useless and the vehicle trundles towards the airfield at Rawlham. After tearing a trail of destruction which includes Bertie's car and a couple of canvas hangars, the tank is finally brought to a halt by a concrete machine gun emplacement. Smelling petrol, Taffy hastily evacuates the tank to meet Biggles and the rest of the squadron officers. They, of course, do not need to be told that "Taffy the buster" had arrive. Characters *Biggles *Toddy *Bertie Lissie *J. W. "Taffy" Hughes Aircraft *Supermarine Spitfire *Dornier Do 17 *Messerschmitt Me 109 *Junkers Ju 88 - probably the type of Junkers Hughes encountered. *Heinkel fighter - type not specified. Could be a He 112 or a He 100. Places Visited *Rawlham Mentioned Research notes Taffy encounters a flight of 5 Heinkel fighters. These were probably Heinkel He-112s. They were not actually employed by the Luftwaffe in the Battle of Britain, but had been used during the Spanish Civil War. References to the past Incongruities Chronology References Category:Short stories Category:Biggles short stories Category:World War Two era short stories